pgafandomcom-20200214-history
John Abbott
John Wallace Abbott (born September 30, 1980) is an American pro wrestler who has competed for the Professional Grappling Association since May 2010. Nicknamed 'The Executioner,' Abbott is the brother of Kevin "Buster" Abbott. Early Life John Abbott grew up in Washington D.C., the son of Charles and Beatrice Abbott. When John was six years old, he was traveling with his father when their car was sideswiped, knocking their car off the road and tragically killing Charles. John was mostly unharmed, but was obviously deeply affected by the traumatic incident. To support her boys, Mrs. Abbott began working at a hair salon, eventually taking over ownership and founding the first of four "Bea's Hive" salons in the greater D.C. area. His mother's hard work meant that John and Kevin were able to enjoy a fairly comfortable middle-class upbringing, though both boys themselves took jobs at an early age in a tribute to the family work ethic. John took his role as the new 'man of the house' seriously, committing himself to becoming as self-reliant as possible to ensure that his mother would never have to worry about him. John achieved top grades throughout school, while also discovering an innate athletic skill that he honed on the basketball court, baseball diamond and football field. In high school, however, John turned his attention to his true love --- amateur wrestling. He captured the D.C. high school freestyle wrestling championship a stunning four consecutive times, becoming the first freshman (not to mention sophomore) in Washington history to capture a city title. If that wasn't enough, John's "hobby" of amateur boxing resulted in a regional Golden Gloves title. John was offered a full athletic scholarship to Georgetown, where he continued his wrestling success by winning three national NCAA titles in the heavyweight freestyle division, plus three Big East crowns. Abbott was an alternate on the 2004 U.S. Olympic wrestling team but never actually competed at the Games himself, instead becoming an unofficial team athletic trainer. Indeed, sports medicine was becoming his latest passion, as he completed a degree in kinesiology, physical training and physiotherapy at Georgetown. Upon graduating and needing a bit of extra cash to pay off student loans, John took part in a few amateur MMA events, amassing a 6-0 record. John was offered a spot on the second season of the UFC's Ultimate Fighter reality show but turned down the opportunity, not wanting to deprive a fighter who was more serious about the sport. John also joined his younger brother's pro wrestling adventures by wrestling under a mask in the DCWF promotion. Known simply as 'The X-Factor,' Abbott wrestled mostly in low-card action for the DCWF and turned down overtures from booker Gerry "Dog" McNeil to take on a higher profile in the organization. Unlike his younger brother, John was wary about the trappings of the pro wrestling lifestyle and saw the DCWF as just a pit stop on his way to a physiotherapy career. John was hired as an intern at Washington's Langston-Gray Clinic in 2006 and quickly worked his way up to becoming a full physio in 2008. When PGA embarked on the World Talent Initiative following the talent drain to USA, B. Armstrong Ruby heavily pursued John, who was still wary both about becoming a full-time wrestler and leaving behind medicine. Eventually it was worked out that John could split his duties at the clinic while still taking part in PGA, and he signed a talent contract in the fall of 2009. John's debut was held off to May of the next year since he wanted to "do it right" and undergo a proper training regiment with McNeil as his pro wrestling coach. In particular, John needed time to learn how to perform his signature offensive moves without legitimately injuring his opponents; fortunately, John's natural athletic talent transferred to pro wrestling as well. John's PGA persona as a pro wrestling-hater is almost entirely exaggerated, though some aspects of his promos are based on legitimate gripes that he has with the business. Some PGA talent were initially displeased with what they perceived as John putting down the company in his promos, but this was a case of Abby Melman "working the boys," so to speak. John has since become a respected member of the PGA locker room, though there is rumored to be a bit of discord over the fact that John (unlike most PGA talent) isn't required to be at every Primetime Wednesday broadcast due to his duties at the Langston-Gray Clinic. While John is a presence on almost every show, if you look closely, you'll notice that John's backstage interviews and promos sometimes don't match up with the arena in question during a PTW episode, as he tapes his monthly segments in bunches. PGA Career Initially billed as just 'The Executioner,' John was introduced in an excited promo from B. Armstrong Ruby, who claimed that the wrestler might be the biggest talent in the history of PGA. These strong words seemed to be backed up at Throwing Hands, when Executioner easily defeated Birdie Nom Nom in his PGA debut. John's early weeks in PGA were marked by dominant victories and an open disdain for both PGA, his fellow wrestlers, and pro wrestling in general in various backstage interactions with Ruby and Marisol. EC's distinctive trait seems to be his disinterest, such as participating in the Trios Tournament, wrestling for championships or even showing up at the building unless he's scheduled for a match. Ruby was unusually tolerant of Executioner's attitude, with the concept being that Ruby was giving his blue-chip acquisition a long leash. John defeated several enhancement wrestlers but also looked impressive against higher-level competition. He competed in the Mall For It All match at the Grandest Stage Of The Mall, wrestled Snake Eyes to a 15-minute draw in a Broadcast Championship bout and most significantly, cleanly defeated Dawkins on the August 4 edition of Primetime Wednesday. That particular episode of PTW proved to be the turning point for John's young career. The show ended with Enhanced, led by Drew Parker, launching a backstage assault on Buster Abbott and Beatrice Abbott, who was initially removed from her ringside seat by Lester Balaam Jackson and other members of the Zen Dungeon. Just when it seemed like Mrs. Abbott was going to be attacked, the Executioner appeared to assault the Enhanced members and, in the end, remove his mask and reveal his identity for the first time. The storyline reason for the mask was that John didn't want to show his identify himself as a pro wrestler, and only agreed to join PGA in the first place due to pleading from Buster, who was blackmailed into doing so by Ruby or else Buster would lose the PGA Championship title match he earned by winning the Ladder War. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Anaconda Cross **''Sidewalk Driver ''(falling sidewalk slam) *'Signature moves' **''Karelin Lift'' (grounded gut-wrench clutch and slam) **''The Blade Runner'' (running stun-gun) **''Sideways DDT'' (normal DDT except with opponent's head twisted outward, rather than upward or downward) **''Superkick'' **Crippler Crossface **''Go Flasher (used as the setup move to immediately transition into the Anaconda Cross) *'Music''' **Kanye West -- 'Power' **Radiohead - Reckoner Championships and accomplishments *'Professional Grappling Association' **U.S. Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Buster Abbott Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions